TLK Next Gen
by Chrysakitten
Summary: It's about what could have happened to Kopa, Simba's son and what Kovu and Kiara's cubs might have turned out like. All Cannon characters belong to Disney i own the OCs only. Note: Unlikely to update. Please check my profile for reasons.


I"Dad!" Simba looked up from the rock. His son was nowhere to be seen. Fear seeped through his body and he charged after the call.

"_Dad! Help!" Came the desperate cry. Nala and Sarabi followed him swiftly. They followed the calls to the river near the waterfall._

_When they caught up they found Zira and another lioness from Scar's followers. Simba suddenly realised his mistake of letting them redeem themselves in his lands. Zira had her paw on Kopa. His eye was bleeding and so was his chest._

"_Zira let my son go." He snarled._

_Zira only smiled cruelly at him. "Why would I allow competition for my new born live?" She crowed._

_Her stomach was swollen with cubs. She was fulfilling Scar's wish to birth his heir. After finding a strong male she allowed him to impregnate her with his offspring and left. _

"_Dad!" Came the meek cry of Kopa who was struggling to breath under Zira's weight. Zira smiled at the cub and then knocked him into the river._

"_Kopa!" Simba leapt past the two traitors to the riverside in time to see his son go down the waterfall. _

"_No!" Nala cried out. "My baby." She fell into tears._

_Zira and her companion left the royal family to mourn their loss. Simba watched her and roared out. _

"_Zira you and your pride are hereby banished to the outlands! If any of you even think to return then the punishment will be death."_

_Zira only laughed harshly and coldly as she left./I_

Simba woke up abruptly, panting and sweating. He was old now.

"That nightmare again." He sighed and stood, all his joints creaking. Nearly time to join his father in the sky he told himself.

"Grandpa." Came the call of Bia. "Hey you're awake."

The white blonde cub ran into the cave and tackled him.

"Oof." Simba managed to stay standing. "Bia where is your brother?" He smiled gently at her.

"He's being slow." Bia rolled her eyes.

"I am not." Came the call of the cub's fraternal twin and he walked into the cave covered in mud. "She pushed me into the sticky mud hole."

"You slipped." Bia stuck her tongue out.

Erevu shook his fur out spraying Bia and Simba with mud. His fur went all spiky making Bia burst out laughing.

"Bia, Erevu come here now." Called Kiara.

"Bath-time." The twins said in sync and looked for a place to hide.

Simba stopped them both and slumped down on top of the gently. "I don't think so."

"Grandpa. Unfair." Bia grumbled and struggled out from under him only to be caught by Kovu.

Kiara showed up quickly and grabbed Erevu. They sat out under a tree and cleaned the cubs.

"This is all your fault Bia." Erevu snapped.

"Hey at least your fur isn't nearly white. Any amount of dirt shows up on me." Bia complained.

"Well maybe if you stopped playing in the dirt then you wouldn't need to be cleaned so much." Kiara told her daughter.

"Mother. This whole place is made of dirt. What do you want me to do?" Bia debated.

"Hmm. Well I guess you shouldn't play anywhere then." Kiara teased.

When the cubs were both moderately clean they were released to go play with Bahati, their cousin.

They were playing near the river when they found the waterfall. "Hey what's down there?" Bia asked her cousin who was older than the twins by a year.

"I heard roaring down there one time. I think it's another pride." Bahati told them.

"Let's go see then." Bia took a step down to the slope leading towards the bottom of the fall.

"Bia no." Erevu stood in her way. "We have to stay in sight of pride rock."

"How am I related to such a big baby?" Bia yawned and dodged him beginning her climb down the cliff side.

Bahati sighed and followed her younger cousin. "Erevu. C'mon at least we can keep her out of trouble."

Erevu reluctantly followed the two females. They looked around near the bottom of the waterfall and explored slightly.

"Hello?" Bia called out. "Other pride?"

Erevu pounced on his sister to shut her up. Bia flipped him over and pinned him. "Hello?" She called again.

A bush nearby rustled. Bia and Bahati crept closer to it. Erevu stayed behind them. Bia crouched down and pounced into the bush.

"Gotcha... wait." She landed on a piece of fruit. There was a yelp behind her. She turned around to see her brother pinned by a strange lion cub.

He had dark tawny fur with a dark brown mane tuft on his head. His eyes were a deep green. What interested Bia most though was the crescent shaped scar on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Bia called and growled at the cub. "Off my brother."

Bahati joined in the growling and swiped at the cub, which he dodged easily and landed on a nearby rock.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Pride rock." Bia told him kindly.

"Where we're royal family." Erevu added bitterly.

"Royal family eh?" He smiled wryly. "I'm Asani. "

"I'm Bia." She replied brightly. "And Erevu is my twin."

Bahati looked at the dark tawny cub. "Bahati."

"So if you're from Pride rock. Why you near the River pride?" Asani rolled onto his back and twisted as if scratching an itch.

"Curiosity." Bia told him only to have Erevu speak at the same time. "Stupidity."

"Heh." Asani smirked and jumped down. "If I was you I wouldn't hang about here." He flicked his tail in Erevu's face. "It isn't a place for princesses or princes."

Erevu rubbed his nose and frowned at this other cub. "You heard him. Let's go Bahati? Bia?" He looked at his cousin and sister.

Bahati followed Erevu and tried to nudge Bia along with her. Bia sighed and eventually followed them. "Bye Asani." She smiled.

Asani looked sadly at the retreating Pride landers. Bia noticed this and batted his ear playfully. "Hey come with us."

"What? Really?" He grinned broadly.

"Yeah really." Bia laughed as she scrambled up the cliff. Asani followed quickly. Erevu was waiting at the top frowning.

"Why is he here?"

"Because he's more interesting than you." Bia snapped.


End file.
